Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses have advantages, such as self-luminescence, high contrast, low power consumption, wide viewing angle and capability of flexible displaying, which are considered as the new generation of tablet display apparatuses, and are a focus of the study in the display industry. The main display component of an OLED display apparatus is an OLED device. However, the OLED device tends to be attacked by components such as oxygen and moisture and the like in the air, which reduces the life time of the OLED device greatly. Therefore, it is generally needed to encapsulate the OLED device by an encapsulation structure, to isolate the OLED device from components in the air, such as oxygen and moisture and the like, thereby extending the life time of the OLED device.
In the related art, an encapsulation structure comprises an inorganic layer, an organic layer and an inorganic layer, which are stacked sequentially and cover the outside of the OLED device. Among them, the inorganic layers have the ability to block moisture and oxygen, and the main function thereof is to isolate the OLED device from the air in the environment. The organic layer has bendability (or called elasticity), and the main function thereof is to achieve flexible displaying of the OLED device.